


Сказка про черного дракончика, который прилетает по ночам

by LazyRay



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, kind of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: Он говорил, что ты – веселый, непонимающий и бессердечный дракончик, который прилетает по ночам.





	

  
_«Когда я буду немного старше», – объявил Гневион, – «если меня вежливо попросить, я отвезу тебя на спине в невероятные места, где за один день нас будут ждать столько приключений, сколько не случалось с твоим отцом и за десяток лет»._  
_«Ты и понятия не имеешь, как увлекательно это звучит», угрюмо ответил Андуин._  


Кристи Голден «Военные преступления»

  


  
_Дальше уже шли год за годом, но беззаботный мальчишка не появлялся, и когда Венди увидела его снова, она была уже замужем._  
_... и так это будет продолжаться до тех пор, пока дети не разучатся быть веселыми, непонимающими и бессердечными._

Джеймс Барри «Питер Пен»

  
  
  


Дверь на балкон отворилась с еле слышным скрипом, и небольшая тёмная фигурка проскользнула в опочивальню принца.  
\- Уф, – пробормотала она, – еле приземлился. Кто взял в моду строить такие узкие балконы? Нет чтобы о других подумать!  
\- Ты кто такой?  
Таинственный ночной гость опустил глаза, поглядел на небольшую, но вполне настоящую сабельку, уткнувшуюся ему в грудь, и потом поднял снова – ненамного, потому что угрожавший ему мальчишка был невысок. У него были взъерошенные тёмные волосы и сердитые голубые глаза. Гость мигнул.  
\- А ты кто такой? – возмутился он.  
\- А ты не знаешь, к кому вламываешься среди ночи? – не поверил мальчишка.  
\- Я знал! – всплеснул руками злоумышленник, а, несомненно, он таковым и являлся. – Я ищу спальню принца! Наверное, я ошибся окном.  
\- Ты не ошибся. И как ты вообще попал сюда?  
\- Я прилетел, – как ни в чём не бывало ответил этот тип, и переспросил, – но это точно спальня принца?  
Мальчишка скорчил грозную рожицу:  
\- Принц перед тобой! – он опустил саблю и доверчиво протянул руку. – Велен Ринн, к твоим услугам.  
\- Гневион, – ответил ночной летун и пожал ладошку. – Но я думал, у людей только один принц.  
\- Один.  
\- А Андуин?  
\- О, папа уже давно не принц. Он король! – гордо ответил мальчик. – А я тебя знаю.  
\- Как король? – изумился Гневион. – Когда он успел? И когда он успел стать папой?  
\- Сто тысяч миллионов лет назад, – отмахнулся мальчик. – Но ты точно тот самый Гневион?  
\- Тот самый? – Гневион усмехнулся. – Значит, он вспоминал меня?  
\- Да, он иногда рассказывал о тебе. Ну, раньше. Когда я был маленьким и мне нужны были сказки перед сном. – Мальчик, сын Андуина, гордо выпрямился, показывая, какой он уже взрослый. – Он говорил, что ты – веселый, непонимающий и бессердечный дракончик, который прилетает по ночам.  
\- Так и говорил? – кажется, это позабавило Гневиона.  
\- А ты и в самом деле дракон? Настоящий?  
\- Настоящий.  
\- И в самом деле прилетел? Сам? На своих крыльях?  
\- Сам.  
\- Ох, – благоговейно вздохнул мальчик. – А можно посмотреть?  
Гневион огляделся. Опочивальня была достаточно просторной.  
\- Почему бы и нет? – пробормотал он. – Только отойди в сторонку.  
Мальчик, Велен, шустро запрыгнул на свою кровать (не выпуская сабельки из рук) и даже ноги поджал. Гневион вышел на середину комнаты, потряс головой – и миг спустя в детской стоял небольшой чёрный дракон.  
Если бы бывший принц Андуин увидел его сейчас, он бы отметил, что его старый друг наконец-то вырос, достаточно, чтобы внушать уже не смех и умиление при виде его драконьей формы. Но принц Велен не знал его другим и ожидал чего-то большего.  
\- Я думал, ты будешь больше, – сообщил он немного разочарованно.  
Гневион нахохлился.  
\- Тогда тебе пришлось бы ждать ещё сто тысяч миллионов лет, – отрезал он. – Я прилетел, как только вырос достаточно, чтобы нести на себе человека.  
И повесил голову.  
\- Я обещал твоему папе, что увезу его с собой, и мы полетим на поиски сказочных приключений.  
Глаза Велена загорелись.  
\- А знаешь, – осторожно начал он, – а папа, он ужасно занят! Он же король! И глава Альянса! У него столько дел! Он никуда бы не смог улететь. Наверное.  
\- Наверное, – вздохнул черный дракон. – Он, наверное, и не простил меня ещё. Раз до сих пор называет неблагодарным и бессердечным.  
Велен не думал, что папа не простил этого дракона за что-то, содеянное давным-давно, уж больно мягким и тёплым был голос, рассказывающий ему сказки по ночам. Но, конечно, мальчик не стал говорить об этом, потому что иначе...  
\- Но ты можешь взять меня вместо него, – с надеждой сказал он.  
\- Тебя? – черная морда покосилась на него.  
\- Ну да! – мальчик даже подскочил на кровати и воодушевлённо взмахнул мечом. – Дома так скучно! И папа никогда не пускает меня ни в какие опасности. Говорит, что я ещё маленький.  
\- Мне тоже говорил, – буркнул дракон.  
\- Тогда договорились?  
Гневион задумчиво поглядел на мальчика.  
\- Хороший привет получится, – пробормотал он сам себе. – И мы же ненадолго. Почему бы и нет?  
Велен ещё раз подпрыгнул с радостным визгом и с обожанием поглядел на дракона.  
\- Я мигом, – он бросился к шкафу и начал вышвыривать из него вещи. – Только оденусь!  
\- И письмо напиши, – посоветовал дракон. – Папе. Скажи куда. И с кем.  
\- Точно!  
Пока мальчишка одевался и искал бумагу по всей комнате, Гневион снова превратился в человека, так как дракон не протиснулся бы в узкие балконные двери. На балконе тоже было тесновато, но ему должно хватить.  
На один миг он задумался о светловолосом пареньке, которому обещал приключения и побег, но тут же замотал головой. Велен выскочил к нему, одетый и готовый, со сверкающими от предвкушения глазами. Такой же доверчивый, как и его отец.  
\- Полетели? – с замиранием сердца вздохнул он.  
\- Полетели, – весело ответил черный дракон и оборотился.


End file.
